Winx Club: The Iliad
by Amanda32219
Summary: Among the brutality of the War of Domino exists a love story that was drowned by tears and blood. It's a tale of forbidden love between Princess Bloom of Domino and Prince Sky of Eraklyon in a place where death is no stranger, and wrath shakes the air.
1. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

This story will be an adaption of the Iliad and the Aeneid with Winx Club characters. I hope you guys enjoy this retelling of a classic tale, although I won't be following the poetic form, and I will be changing some of the storyline.

The characters are as follows:

**Greeks/Argives/Achaeans- Espirians**

Achilles- Sky

Ajax- Riven

Odysseus- Helia

Patroclus- Peter

Menelaus- Lord Darkar

Agamemnon- Valtor

Clytemnestra- Icy

Nestor- Saladdin

→ Brandon (Brandon is too old to be Patroclus),Timmy and Nabu are characters who don't have a Greek equivalent.

→ Helia isn't married in this version like he is in the Iliad

**Trojans- Dominions**

Priam- Oritel

Hecuba- Mariam

Briseis- Bloom

Chryseis- Stella

Hector- Hector

Andromache- Andrea

Paris- Alexander

Andromache- Roxy

Cassandra- Cassandra

Helen- Helen

→ Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Layla don't have a Trojan equivalent

Others:

Thetis- Samara

Peleus- Erendor

→ The deities will remain as they are.


	2. Lucianna's Discovery

"So this is the site," remarked Lucianna as she looked at the barren landscape. Legends had it that this region of Domino was exceptionally beautiful. But now, it was a wasteland compared to the rest. Most of it was dusty and rough, with a few ruins in the distance. The only thing that was still beautiful, was the pale beach. Nothing stirred, except for the other fairies studying the region.

She started to examin the layers of rock for any artifact she could find for her Magical History class. "Hey Lucianna!" said Diaspro, "Find anything yet?"

Diaspro was probably the one girl Lucianna detested the most. She was just a blonde brat with an ego, and people like her would never change. Lucianna turned around exasperated already, "I hear you found a helmet and a sword."

"That's right. The first person in this class to find anything interesting."

"Look around Diaspro, it's a war site. You'll find the helmet, armor, sword, and shield of many warriors. "Not what I'm looking for."

"Then what are you looking for?"

"A story."

She heard Diaspro and her cronies laugh behind her back, but she kept searching for her "story". Then suddenly her eyes fell upon something glimmering in the rock. She knelt down and carefully brushed away the rubble surrounding whatever it was.

She uncovered a gold necklace embedded with the most beautiful garnets she had ever seen. There were words inscribed on the locket which were now worn out and barely legible. The necklace captivated her and she couldn't tear her eyes from it until a voice sounded from behind her. It was Griselda telling the class to gather around with whatever they collected.

Without a second thought, Lucianna placed the locket into the pocket of her sweatshirt and joined the class without revealing what she had found.

It was around 5:30 p.m when Lei entered her room and found her best friend Lucianna staring fixedly upon the locket. "What the hell are you doing?" she asked finding the scene altogether very strange. "Where did you get that?"

"I found it- today."

"And you just took it? Without telling Griselda?"

"Before handing it over like that, I wanted to know more about it," replied Lucianna finally taking her eyes off of the necklace. "Everything has a story, and something so beautiful among a war zone _must_ have a good story- and I want to know it."

"Right..."

30 minutes later as Lei was watching t.v., Lucianna suddenly shouted, "For the fair one!" Lei dropped her water bottle suddenly started.

"What are you talking about?" asked Lei confused.

"The inscription on the necklace," said Lucianna as a million thoughts ran through her mind. "The necklace of Eris."

"No way, that's impossible," said Lei disregarding the comment, "It's been lost for a millennium. Top historians didn't even find a trace of it, and you're telling me that you suddenly found it."

"It is possible," said a foreign voice, startling both of the girls. The voice was gentle but firm, and there was a hint of sorrow in it as well.

They realized it came from the necklace, and they were shocked since they had never seen this type of magic prior to this. "This indeed is the necklace of Eris- the same one that caused the Dominion War."

Lei was a bit nervous about the unknown voice, but that feeling soon faded into curiosity as she wanted to know more.

"Then whoever you are, you must know more about it," said Lucianna. "Tell me more- please. I really want to know." Lucianna was told stories about the Dominion War which had sparked interest in her since childhood. But the stories all seemed to be missing something, and this was her chance to hear the story from source that might have existed throughout the war.

"As you please..." replied the voice.


	3. Prologue

The story starts with the wedding of King Erendor and the beautiful fairy, Samara, daughter of King Nereus. The wedding was perhaps the grandest in history, and everyone including the gods and goddesses rejoiced with the festivities.

Mirth filled the air of Olympus as all the gods, godesses, nymphs, fairies, and other creatures danced and celebrated the marriage. Everyone had been invited, except for one goddess named Stormy. She happened to be the goddess of discord; and since she could possibly ruin the wedding, they did not invite her.

Stormy felt very offended, and planned to take revenge for her dishonor. Therefore, she created a beautiful necklace embedded with the purest of all garnets, and on it she inscribed, "For the fair one," and she threw it amongst Hera, Athena, and Aphrodite.

Hera fetched the necklace first and was about to adorn herself with the precious object when Aphrodite asked, "What is that?"

Here replied, "I found it on the ground."

"How do you know it's for you?" asked Athena as she admired the necklace.

"It clearly states, 'for the fair one' and who else could that be but myself?"

The other two goddesses were now engulfed by the desire to own this necklace. "It's for me then! I am far more beautiful than both of you!" exclaimed Aphrodite.

Athena also made her claim towards the necklace, "It belongs to neither of you for I am more fair than you two, and so it rightfully belongs to me."

So the goddesses all fought over the necklace until Zeus, who was now sick of their dispute, referred them to Alexander, the son of King Oritel and Queen Mariam, and he would decide who was the most beautiful.

All three goddesses strode down from the heavens to meet Alexander for the judgement. Alexander wanted to see each goddess alone in case the others interrupted his careful judgement of the three. First went Aphrodite, and as Alexander judged her, she made an offer to him.

"Dear Alexander," she said almost seductively, "You are so handsome and young! You deserve a wife just as beautiful! If you choose me as the most beautiful, then I will give you the most beautiful mortal woman as your wife."

Alexander thought about this as he judged the other two goddesses. But, they were not to be fooled so they also presented him a bribe. Hera offered to make him the emperor of a vast stretch of land, and Athena offered him the most powerful military and wisdom. Alexander, however, chose Aphrodite's offer, and announced her as the most beautiful.

Now that Aphrodite had been selected, she could no longer go back on her words and had to give the young man Helen. Helen was considered by many to be the most beautiful mortal woman in the universe. However, she was married to none other than Lord Darkar who was ruthless and vengeful. But bound by her words, she was compelled to tell him about Helen, and so he set out to find her.

After meeting Helen, Alexander was truly convinced that she was the most beautiful by far. She too had found Alexander more appealing than her husband, and therefore she willingly ran away with him to Domino.

Then, Lord Darkar gathered soldiers and warriors from other planets across the magical dimension, and set out to get revenge from Domino for his loss. And thus, ignited the gruesome Trojan War due to selfishness, jealousy, and vanity.


	4. The Siege

Prince Sky thrust his sword into the ravaged beach of Domino, ready to retire from the day's mayhem. As he walked towards the ships, he ordered a squire to retrieve his sword and shield and clean them. Dead bodies littered the once white sands of the beach; some were young with the light still shining in their open eyes, others held the gaze of a savage beast, and the last were old soldiers who were ready to embrace death on the far bank of the river Styx. However, the gruesome sight no longer bothered Sky. He was used to the bloodshed he had witnessed for his entire life, and it no longer bothered him that he had contributed to the massacre.

A few tents were being set up along the shores of the beach already. Had it not been for Prince Sky and his top-notch army, this battle for land would have raged on longer, and it would have been the Espirians among the numerous scattered corpses rather than the Dominions. "How ungrateful" he thought.

Sky threw aside the thick velvet covering of the tent used as a makeshift door. The rest of his friends were already out of their armor and into more relaxed clothing. "Well if it isn't the great Prince Sky," said Riven calmly as he iced a gash on his shoulder.

"Perhaps if you reached the shore faster, it would have been _you_ with the honor of being called 'great'," remarked Sky.

"How long do you reckon this war will last?" asked Brandon as he sipped his warm cup of tea.

"We will breeched the walls of Domino and return home by next week," said Helia, "As long as Sky is with us, leading our army to victory."

Sky opened his mouth to respond when a young squire entered the tent timidly. "What is it?" asked Timmy.

The squire said, "Prince Sky, your war prize has been delivered in your tent. Professor Saladdin would like you two befriend her."

"Why?" asked Sky casually, "What can a common woman of Domino do for us?"

"Well, she isn't just a common woman. Professor Saladdin thinks she may be of royal blood. And he also believes that it is about time you had yourself a consort."

Sky stood up to exit the tent and heard his friends whistling and laughing behind him. Since the news of this war spread through the Magical Dimension, this was the first time he smiled.

When Sky entered his room, he felt his heart skip a beat at the sight before him. It was a gorgeous maiden with cool blue eyes and fiery red hair that cascaded down her back. Her blue dress complimented her eyes very well, despite being torn around the arms from her struggle to free herself. "Leave us," ordered Sky, and all the lower soldiers left the tent.

He grabbed a towel and dipped it into cold water before making his way towards the maiden, whose hands her tied behind her back. She was bleeding from the corner of her mouth, and he could tell that she was a fairy. When women were taken as "war prizes" they were always stripped of their powers, and whatever power they possessed were given to their masters. Sky looked around for the tiny flask of magic that was taken from this girl, and found it lying on his bedside table.

When he went to dab the corner of her mouth she turned her hand refusing to accept help from an enemy. "You don't have to be afraid of me." She still didn't respond. "What is your name?" Nothing. "I'm not asking you for much. Just a name."

For the first time, she turned her head towards her captor willingly and replied firmly, "Bloom. Princess Bloom."

Sky felt his jaw drop at her reply. He was not the commander, nor a powerful king or general. He was only the Prince of Eraklyon, a smaller kingdom in comparison, but he was given the Princess of Domino as tribute. He imagined that Valtor would be given the princess, not him. Before he could ask anything more, she said, "I don't have it. The Dragon Fire does not belong to me, it belongs to my sister."

It made perfect sense. Valtor didn't come here to save his brother's marriage, he was seeking the legendary power of the Dragon Fire that belonged to the royal family of Domino. "Have you told anyone else your name? Or that you don't have the Dragon Fire?"

"Do you take me for a fool? Why would I go shouting on Espirian territory that I am the Princess of Domino?"

"Then why did you tell me?"

She fell silent at his last question, and she even stayed still allowing him to dab away the blood on her face. "How did you get captured? I thought you were accompanied by guards everywhere you went."

"I was out with Stella and Flora, my best friends-"

"Wait a second," interrupted Sky, "Stella isn't your sister?"

"Of course not," Bloom said, "Her dad was King Radius before he and his wife died. My parents took her in when she was less than a month old, and we've been inseparable friends. My parents consider her their child, and Daphne and I consider her our sister. As I was saying: we were walking along the beach. We weren't expecting this and we were captured by soldiers and taken to Saladdin and Darkar. They distributed us. Do you know where Stella is?"

"Valtor will have her. To the rest of the Magical Dimension, she is known as your sister. Therefore, he will have assumed that she has the Dragon Fire."

"And if she doesn't?"

"Well then he still has use for her."

Bloom closed her eyes at the thought of what could happen to Stella and tears flowed down her cheek. Sky was lost for words; he wanted to comfort her, but he had never been in a situation like this and he was just lost. He strode away behind thick velvet curtains and changed out of his heavy armor.

Suddenly, bone chilling shrieks shook the tent and Sky ran out to check what the commotion was all about. He was expecting the Dominions counterattacking in pursuit of their princesses, but that wasn't the case. Men were dropping to the sand, writhing in pain as blotches of skin were ripped of their body and burns appeared around their body.

The prince looked up at the sky as if he were hoping for something to appear there. "Plague," he said in a barely audible whisper as Brandon approached him carefully. "We've offended the gods."

Right in front of them, another young soldier fell into the ground in pure agony as skin was removed from his face revealing burning red flesh. Both Sky and Brandon backed away in horror as the boy experienced a slow, painful death.


End file.
